


Beautiful Wishful Thinking

by ElizabethDarcy78



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Alternate Ending of Series, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance, spoilers for the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethDarcy78/pseuds/ElizabethDarcy78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a reworking of Don and Peggy's final phone call and its aftermath.</p>
<p>Matt Weiner and Lionsgate own everything. I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> I read an interview with Matt Weiner and Jon Hamm recently, in which they both discussed Don's state of mind during his phone call with Peggy in the episode "Person to Person." JH stated that Don thought that Peggy's reaction to his confession was "dismissive", and MW stated that what Peggy said to Don wasn't what he wanted to hear. 
> 
> I didn't really know what to make of this information. I wish that it was possible to speak to one or both of these gentlemen and find out what they felt Don really wanted to hear from Peggy, because in my opinion, she had been nothing but supportive to her wayward former mentor during that phone call.
> 
> Anyway, this fic is my attempt to re-write this scene, allowing Peggy to say what I think Don subconsciously wanted to hear from her. 
> 
> The title of this fic came from a comment from a follower on Tumblr about a post I made (which was basically the framework for this fic. The comment was that my alternate ending to the Don/Peggy phone call scene was "beautiful wishful thinking."

_"I have person to person call for Peggy Olson from Donald Draper."_

Peggy's heart began racing. "This is Peggy Olson. I accept." She felt a mixture of relief and anger wash over her And she took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Where the _hell_ are you?" she asked angrily.

Don chuckled, not at all surprised by Peggy's abrupt manner. "Somewhere in California."

"Do you have any idea of how angry everyone is?"

Don immediately felt guilty. He honestly hadn't really given the matter of work any thought at all. "I'm sorry Peggy. Did everything fall apart without me?"

"No...well, actually it has a little. Joan quit because Ferg and Dennis were treating her like shit, and she couldn't take it anymore. My supervisor Lorraine hates me and is trying to squeeze me off of my own accounts. They didn't even have an office for me when I came...they thought I was a secretary. But that isn't the point Don. People were worried about you." Peggy paused, her emotions getting the better of her. " _I..._ was worried about you.."

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I should've been there to help smooth things over for you...and for Joan." Don said sadly. "What is she going to do?"

"Believe it or not, Joan started her own production company, producing PSA's for Dow Chemical and other big corporations. She actually wanted me to join her as a partner." 

"Really?" Don said with alarm. "Are you going to take her up on her offer?"

"I thought about it. I would get to call the shots and probably make a lot more money than I do at McCann, but that's not what I want to be doing. I'm a copywriter Don. That's what I'm good at, and that's my passion. Don't worry, I'll be here for the long haul. So, what have you been doing all this time?"

Don sighed heavily. "I don't know, I have no idea. I ruined my life. I ruined everything."

"Don, that's not true. Come home. Everything will be all right."

"How, Peggy? I walked out on my job, on my kids...everything."

"McCann will take you back in a second. Apparently this has happened before with creative directors. You know that Jim Hobart wants you...I'm sure all it would take is some groveling on your part and he'd reinstate you. Just come home. Don't you want to work on Coke?"

Don laughed bitterly. "I can't. I can't get out of here."

"What does that mean, Don? I don't understand. Why? Why _can't_ you leave?"

Don sighed once again. "Because...my ride took off without me, and I gave away my car."

"You did what?" Peggy exclaimed. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know, Peggy. I didn't think I was ever coming back."

"Never coming back? What about your children?" Peggy said incredulously.

"I don't know." Don said sadly. "Like I said, I wasn't thinking clearly."

Peggy rolled her eyes at Don's shortsightedness. "Jesus. Well, I'm sure there is some way that you can leave. Can't you borrow someone's car or bum a ride off a delivery guy or something?"

Don chuckled. "I don't know, maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right. All of this, _everything_ can be fixed. The most important thing is that you come home. Your family loves you and needs you here at home."

"That's nice of you to say sweetheart, but I don't know if it's true. I've done a lot of terrible things. I'm not the man you think I am."

Peggy frowned, not at all sure of what to make of Don's strange confession. "Don, listen to me. What did you ever do that was so bad?"

Don took a deep breath before continuing. "I broke all of my vows. I scandalized my child, I took another man's name and did...nothing with it."

Peggy sighed. "Don, who cares? Yes, you've made mistakes, but who hasn't? If you're not happy with who you've become, then do something about it! I know you believe that people don't change but I disagree. Look at me...if it weren't for you believing in me, I would still be a mousy secretary. Just get on a plane and come home."

Don was silent in the other end of the line which caused Peggy to become nervous. "Don? Are you still there?"

Peggy heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line and it was clear to her that Don had become overwhelmed with emotion. "I'm still here, Peggy. I should hang up though. I'm sure this call is costing you a fortune." Don paused a second before continuing. "The main reason I called was because I realized this morning that I never said goodbye to you, and I wanted to tell you that I love you."

"Don't worry about the expense Don. It was worth it just to hear your voice and to know that you're okay..." Peggy stopped mid-thought as Don's words sunk in. "Wait a minute. What did you just say?"

Don chuckled. "I said that I love you, Peggy."

Peggy was shocked by his heartfelt confession. She wasn't sure if he meant that he loved her in a familial or a romantic sense, but either way Don's confession moved her deeply. "I," Peggy stammered, "I love you too, Don."

"Really?" Don asked incredulously.

Peggy laughed, "Yes, really." Peggy said smiling broadly, her stomach fluttering with nervous excitement at her realization."So will you _please_ come home? For me?"

Don was stunned but he also felt immense joy at having his burgeoning feelings reciprocated. "Yes sweetheart, I will do everything in my power. I will see you soon."

"Goodbye, Don."

Don smiled as he hung up his phone and he felt better than he had in months. He ventured out onto the driveway next to the office and just as Peggy had predicted, there was a delivery truck parked nearby. Don grabbed his crumpled Sears bag and strode over to where the driver was standing and speaking to the girl from the front office with the braids in her hair.

"Excuse me." Don said once they had finished speaking. "Where are you headed?" Don asked the truck driver.

"Monterey. Why?"

"Could I trouble you for a ride to the nearest airport? I'll pay you for your trouble."

The driver smiled. "It's no trouble at all, sir. Hop in."

 

* * *

 

Hours later, Peggy was still working in her office long after most people had left for the day. After her phone call with Don she had had some difficulty concentrating on her work and she had a lot of catching up to do.

She was staring unseeingly at a document on her desk when she was startled by a knock on her door.

"How's it going?" a familiar voice asked.

Peggy's face lit up when she saw Don standing in her doorway. She was taken aback by his haggard appearance. He was wearing blue jeans and a flannel shirt. His hair was longish and disheveled and he had a day's growth of beard on his face. He looked exhausted but his warm smile let her know that he was very happy to see her.

"Don? Jesus, what are you doing here? Peggy exclaimed and she stood up quickly from her desk and ran into his outstretched arms. They held each other for quite awhile, relishing the feel of the other.

After a few minutes Don released Peggy from his arms and he stared at her face intently. Peggy felt her stomach flutter while under his heated gaze, and she felt her pulse quicken when he took her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her deeply. Peggy wound her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his thick dark hair.

They kissed for a few moments and then Peggy pulled away and pressed her cheek against Don's chest, sighing contentedly.  Don kissed her hair and then rest his chin on top of her head.  "How did you get here so fast? How did you know where to find me?" Peggy asked.

Don pulled away so that he could see her face. "After I got off the phone with you, I ran into a delivery truck driver who agreed to drive me to the airport, and I was lucky enough to find a nonstop flight to New York quickly. I needed to see you, and I had a hunch where I could find you. Some things never change." Don said with a wry smile.

Peggy smiled warmly. "Well, I'm very glad you're back Don." Peggy said sincerely. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Peggy. Before I forget, I really need to thank you."

Peggy furrowed her brow in confusion. "For what?"

"For talking sense into me this morning. I owe you everything sweetheart. I love you."

Peggy's heart skipped a beat, still not accustomed to hearing such a heartfelt declaration coming from his lips. "I love you too, Don." Peggy replied with a huge grin on her face. "Come on." Peggy said, grabbing her purse and jacket and flipping the lights off in her office. "You must be starving. Let's get out of here and go grab a bite to eat. Where are you staying?" Peggy asked.

"Right now, nowhere. I mean I have an apartment furnished and ready to go, but I need to contact Meredith for the key, and I figured that all of that can wait for a day or two."

Peggy beamed. "Great! Until then, you're staying with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight anytime soon." Peggy said happily, linking her arm with his and leading him out of her office and into the corridor.

Don grinned and he leaned over and kissed her affectionately on the cheek. "That's what I'm counting on, sweetheart."

~THE END~


End file.
